


The train fic

by rinjob



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, M/M, Phan - Freeform, choo choo, thomas the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan develops a sudden interest in thomas the tank engine and it isn't good for Phil in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The train fic

"Dan, i'm- what the hell?"

Dan snapped his head up from it's comfortable position against the couch cushions.

"Why the hell are you watching thomas the tank engine?"  
Phil questioned at the tv, watching as the talking train chugged down the tracks.

Dan quickly paused it, "It's actually thomas & friends."

Phil let out a sigh, "Ok, nevermind i don't want to know. I'll just leave you to it."

He let out a breath of relief as Phil left the room and his smile returned once more as thomas' beautiful face lit up the screen.

"Oh, hey, Dan!" he heard Phil call from his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget you have an Internet support group video to film!"

Shit. He forgot. He sighed, pouting at thomas on the screen who was currently telling his friends to be their best. You go thomas.

He paused the tv, walking over to it and planting a kiss to thomas' face, "I'll be back, babe."

~

"And here we have this email from Sab, who says-" he stopped dead in his tracks, spotting the word thomas probably fifteen times. The email, Dan had to admit kind of turned him on. It talked about fucking that steamy locomotive he so loved. He squirmed in his chair feeling his member get hard just at the thought. No, Dan. It's a cartoon train. There's no possible way you can live out your fantasies. Is there? 

"Hey, Dan. Are you almost done? Louise wants to grab some lunch."

Phil's bubbly voice hit his ears like a chugging locomotive. Dan, you're a bloody genius.

Dan wrapped everything up promising to do this another day, he had bigger plans.

He went straight past Phil and for the door, tugging on his jacket and grabbing his wallet.

"Wait, where are you going?" Phil called, his expression puzzled.

Dan turned around smirking, "I want you naked when i get back."

~

When Dan returned home he wasn't at all surprised to find Phil sitting on his bed naked, scrolling through his phone.

"Took you long enough. What's in the bag?"

Dan's smirk grew so wide he swore his face was going to split in two.

He watched as Phil's face went from calm to complete and utter horror as Dan retrieved the costume from the bag.

"I am NOT wearing that."

"Aw, c'mon Philly, you know how hard it was to find in your size?"

"Yeah, because it's made for little kids! Not fucking adults!"

Dan smirked, "Which is exactly what you'll be doing in it. Now c'mon put it on."

"Dan, no."

Dan walked over to Phil, leaning up beside him and showering him with kisses.

"If you do this for me, i'll let you use whatever sex toys you want on me for a week."

He saw the corner of Phil's mouth slightly upturn, "A week?"

Dan nibbled on Phil's neck mumbling into it, "Yes, a whole week."

He heard Phil grunt and felt his lips lose contact with his neck as Phil snatched the thomas the tank engine costume out of Dan's grasp and reluctantly put it on.

Dan shivered with excitement as the fabric slowly made it's way up and over Phil's slim torso.

Phil's face heated with embarassment, "Ok. It's on."

Dan could feel his growing erection with each passing second and he was sure he was drooling.

Phil walked over to Dan, pinning him down and kissing him wildly, the fabric making Phil uncomfortable.

"Let's get this over quickly, please." Phil whispered on Dan's neck, beginning to unbutton his pants as Dan hastily flung his shirt off.

"Oh, one more thing." Dan said through breathy kisses, "You're only allowed to say choo choo. Nothing else."

Phil gave him a stern look, "What?"

"That's not choo choo."

"choo choo." Phil sighed.

Dan smiled, kissing him once more.

"Phil please. I am so turned on right now."

"That is honestly disturbing."

Dan flashed him a look.

"I mean, choo choo."

"Good boy." Dan smirked, gripping Phil's hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

Dan let out a sharp gasp as he felt Phil's soft hand make contact with Dan's aching member.

"Oh god. Phil."

Phil took no time, going straight to fast quick strokes, he wanted to get out of this costume.

Dan shuddered underneath him, gripping his hair tighter and opening his eyes to stare straight at the big thomas the train face printed on the costume.

Fuck. Just looking at the beautiful face was turning him on more. He was so close. That slick metal, those rusty wheels, that thick steam incasing them in their own little world of love. 

"Ah. Fuck. Phil. I'm close."

Phil quickened his pace, adding a flick of the wrist to drive Dan off the edge.

"Ah fuck! Thomas!" Dan screamed releasing all over the locomotive's face.

Phil sat back, watching Dan come down from his high.

"Did you just fucking call me Thomas?"

Dan was still in utter bliss, blinking dazily up at Phil, "Hmm?"

Phil sighed laying down beside a sleepy Dan and cuddling up to him the best he could with this damn costume on.

He watched Dan's steady breathing for a few minutes before kissing his forehead and whispering, "choo choo, Dan."


End file.
